This invention relates to modifying the explosion performance characteristics of an explosive by doping the explosive with a free radical or ion donor. Typical explosion performance characteristics which may be enhanced include initiation sensitivity, detonation velocity, brisance, etc. It is believed that under ideal conditions, a typical explosion follows the path shown below. ##STR1##
In the first step (I), a shock wave is applied to the explosive either by a mechanical, vibrational, thermal, or electrical shock. The non-explosive additive of the present invention can reduce the amount of shock necessary to initiate the explosion. This is important in formulating explosives since in one embodiment it allows the detonation of an explosive without a primer (detonator) or at least with a smaller or less sensitive primer.
In the second step (II), the explosive undergoes compression, heat and a shear caused from the shock wave. The use of the additive of this invention may be used to release free radicals under milder conditions than would be necessary in order to initiate the explosion.
The third step (III) is the generation of free radicals and/or ions. The doping of the explosive with free radical and/or ion donors, such as by use of the additive of the present invention, allows a control over the number of initiation sites. The number of initiation sites (step IV) affects the rate of detonation. Thus, by using the additives of this invention the detonation velocity and brisance may be modified.
The fifth step (V) is the decomposition of the explosive. This decomposition is a function of time and initiation sites, since the number of initiation sites can be varied by the presence of the additive of this invention, and since the number of initiation sites has an effect upon the number of molecular decompositions, the decomposition time can also be modified by using the additives of the invention.
The sixth step (VI) is the explosive reaction yielding the high energy release. This explosive reaction is a function of the critical initiation energy of the explosive (See UCRL-75722, Apr. 21, 1975, Lawrence Livermore Laboratory report by F. E. Walker and R. J. Wasley). The explosive reaction can also be modified by proper selection of the additive of this invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved explosive composition.
It is another object of this invention to provide an additive which when added to an explosive can enhance the explosion characteristics.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for enhancing or modifying the explosion characteristics of an explosive.
Other additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention and accompanying claims.